Por um Triz
by cacazetiii
Summary: Kakashi reencontra Sakura 4 anos depois da mesma declarar-se, para ele, que a rejeitou. Agora Sakura esta prestes a se casar e Kakashi não sabe o que fazer para ter sua flor de volta... KakaxSaku


-Ohayo kakashi...

O copy ninja gelou ao ouvir aquela voz, sentiu seu estomago ruir, e seu coração subir por sua garganta. Esperava ouvir aquela voz de novo, na verdade desejava ouvi-la. Há quatro anos

Deseja ouvi-la sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Tsunade fitava o gênio com um semblante vitorioso, sempre quisera lhe ver com a face pálida e sem graça, algo quase impossível a não ser agora. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

Foi se virando para aporta atrás de si lentamente enquanto um flash passava em sua cabeça.

Flash back kakashi:

-bom gente por hoje acabou podem ir – disse o homem de cabelos grisalhos enquanto juntava suas coisas.

-ahhh sensei... Obrigado... Vou poder alcançar o tio do ramen aberto... - disse euforicamente enquanto recebia apenas um "baka" de Sasuke, que já estava longe deles.

Kakashi apenas riu e continuou a seus afazeres, quando virou para ir embora se deparou com a kunoichi de cabelos rosados parada de frente para ele muito seria.

- aconteceu algo Sakura? – disse um tanto preocupado com a expressão da mesma.

-Kakashi... – disse sem desviar os olhos descobertos de seu sensei – já te vê medo de ir embora e nunca mais ver a pessoa que ama?

-er... Bom Sakura... Já tive – disse estranhando ser chamado apenas pelo nome – todos tem não?

Mas antes que se desse por conta a medica-nin havia se jogado em seus braços arrancando sua mascara e roubando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Kakashi ficara sem ação, retribuiu o beijo no principio, mas logo sua razão o puxou pela orelha, e afastou a garota, segurando-a pelos ombros.

-Sakura, o que esta fazendo? – disse arregalando o olho descoberto – isto não esta certo.

-eu precisava... Eu... - disse se desvencilhando das mãos másculas de seu sensei, e o abraçando fortemente – eu te amo...

Ele mal acreditava no que ouvia, o que ela falava era uma loucura, era diferença de idade gritante, sem falar que era sua aluna. Não, não deixaria que isso ocorresse, não com ele, e muito menos com sua delicada flor, ela não poderia passar por tal obstáculo, era sua criança. A mesma que deu colo quando o colega de equipe os abandonou, a mesma que chorou em seu colo quando seus pais morreram. Olhou-a mais uma vez... Sua criança havia crescido, já não tinha mais traços de criança, estava começando a ter traços de mulher. E esta mulher o desejava, teria que dar um jeito nisso, mesmo que doesse.

-ora essa Sakura, vamos parar com essa baboseira – disse a empurrando bruscamente – Você é uma criança, sou seu sensei, pra mim não passa de uma filha e nada mais.

-mas... - ele sentia a dor emanar pelos grandes orbes verdes da linda criança, não ele não pensava mais assim, daquela mulher a sua frente.

- é só mais uma paixãozinha sua, logo passa, vai procurar crianças de sua idade.

As lagrimas agora transbordavam pelos olhos de Sakura, O copy ninja sentiu o rosto arder logo após ouvir o estralo da mão de Sakura em seu rosto. Havia pegado pesado demais, duvidou de seus sentimentos de mulher, sabia que isso era imperdoável, e avassalador para elas. Quando pensou sem se redimir, viu a figura aos prantos se desfazer em flores de sakura, ela usara seu novo Shunshin.

No dia seguinte se surpreendeu ao encontrar apenas Sasuke a sua espera, os dois mal se falavam, não sabia por que, mas não simpatizava com o uchiha desde sua volta. Ficaram em silencio por uns minutos ate Naruto chegar com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

-o que houve dobe – disse Sasuke friamente – deu pra chorar do nada agora?

-cale a boca teme disse limpando os olhos com as costas das mãos, enquanto era observado por seu sensei – Sakura-chan... Foi embora pra Suna...

Pronto Kakashi sentiu seu coração parar ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e sem dizer ao menos uma palavra sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, saindo sem rumo por Konoha, percebendo que havia feito a maior burrada de sua vida ao ouvir as palavras "foi embora"

Flash back kakashi off.

Quando se virou completamente para a voz vinda da porta, seu olho descoberto encontrou novamente aqueles verdes profundos, desceu o olho ela mesma, agora realmente era uma mulher, se deteve em sua mão esquerda, não poderia ser uma aliança.

- quando foi perdeu a educação Kakashi – Sakura disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-na.. gomen Sakura... Como vai?

-muito bem e você?

-indo...

-Bom Sakura... – interrompeu Tsunade, sabendo da aflição de Kakashi, haviam se tornado confidentes após a partida de Sakura e a morte de Jiraya – Quando vai ser o casório?

- Bom shishou va...

- depois de amanha – foi interrompida pelo jovem Kazekage de Suna, que lhe abraçava pelas costas.

Agora sim Kakashi estava realmente surpreso, Gaara era seu noivo? Desde quando isso acontecera.

-bom já fiz todos os preparativos, espero que de tudo certo – sorriu Tsunade desferindo um olhar desconfortável a Kakashi – não é?

-hum...- pigarreou antes de responder – certamente Sakura, Gaara, espero que sejam felizes – dizendo isso se despediu com um aceno para todos e foi embora.

Sua cabeça estava a mil, precisava fazer algo, foi direto ao bar se entorpecer, e esquecer da dor que agora sentia, como pode ser tão imbecil a não ir atrás dela em Suna, declarar-lhe todo o seu amor. Mas seus preconceitos pessoais o impediram de ver a felicidade em sua frente, passou a noite bebendo. Quando Tsunade o encontrou no bar fedendo a sake e o levou pra casa. Durante todo o caminho o assunto era certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados. Largou-o no sofá de sua casa, e apenas murmurou em seu ouvido antes de ir embora.

- ainda há tempo Kakashi – disse entregando-lhe um copo de refrigerante – ela ainda não casou... – foi embora.

No dia seguinte Kakashi acordou no sofá com as têmporas latejando, a maldita ressaca. Mas era capaz de lembrar das palavras de Tsunade. Ela realmente tinha razão. Se levantou e tomou um banho, o que não melhorou sua aparência, devido ao seu violento porre. Trocou-se e saiu de casa.

Sakura tomava um calmo café da manha, mexendo com o polegar, na aliança em sua mão direita, fora um baque para ela encontrar seu antigo sensei, já de cara em sua chegada. Em sua temporada em Suna, para se especializar nas técnicas medicinais da aldeia, acabara se aproximando do Kazekage, e criando um enorme carinho pelo mesmo. Seis meses depois de sua chegada acontecera o primeiro beijo, 3 anos e meio depois iriam se casar. Estava nervosa, sentia enorme carinho pelo mesmo, mas não amor. Seu amor a muito tinha sido entregue a uma pessoa, que lhe fez pouco caso mesmo.

Foi afastada de seus devaneios ao ouvir a campainha da porta, tomou um gole do suco, e foi atender.

-o que faz aqui? – disse espantada ao ver o homem em sua frente.

- é assim que recebe a visita de seu antigo sensei? – disse com um sorriso divertido impresso na mascara.

- tu... Tudo bem entre – disse um pouco perturbada pela simples presença do mesmo (simples?nem aki nem na china... ele eh perfeituu .) – então sente-se.. Quer algo?

- não obrigado – disse se sentando e olhando o apartamento.

- Tem certeza? – disse rindo debochada – esta com uma cara terrível...

- pois é olha o que a bebida faz com agente não? – olhou envolta do apartamento – há muito tempo não vinha aqui...

-quatro anos não... – se sentou na poltrona a frente de Kakashi, meio sem saber o que dizer.

- pois é muita coisa mudou – falou pousando o olho em Sakura – vai se casar, quantos anos Gaara tem.?

- um ano mais velho que eu, 22 – estava um tanto incomodada com tantas perguntas.

- você realmente gosta dele? - Sakura corou violentamente, não esperava pela pergunta.

- o.. Ora.. Claro que sim "vamos diga o quero ouvir" suponho que se não amasse eu não estaria me casando – disse firme. Ele apenas se levantou e se dirigiu a porta. Sakura o seguiu com o olhar torcendo para que ele voltasse que pedisse que mudasse de idéia, que ficasse com ele, mas não aconteceu. Ela sentia que ele estava ali para isso. Mas não possuía a coragem para fazê-lo.

- eu pensei muitas vezes em ir atrás de você em Suna – disse abrindo a porta e passando pela mesma sumindo na típica nuvem. Sakura se levantou, fechou a porta lentamente com o rosto encostado nela lateralmente de olho fechados, e murmurando assim que a porta já estava cerrada.

- lute por mim Kakashi... Ao menos uma vez...

Kakashi deixou a casa da kunoichi frustrado, mais uma vez perdera a coragem de dizer-lhe que amava. Conformou-se seu tempo havia acabado. Já tivera muitas chances de ir vê-la, mas nunca passara dos portões de Konoha. Havia perdido sua flor, ela casaria amanha, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Voltou para sua casa e se deitou no sofá e por lá permaneceu ate o dia seguinte.

Sakura se acordou com tenten abrindo as janelas, levou o travesseiro ao rosto, logo o travesseiro fora arrancado pela mestra das armas. Sakura pode ver o ventre da mesma levemente elevado, a senhora Hyuuga Neji esperava um bebe havias 3 meses.

-vamos dorminhoca – disse com um café da manha em cima dos pés da cama – hoje e seu casamento e o noivo já ligou milhares de vezes atrás de você – disse rindo da cara de sono de Sakura.

-verdade... Hoje e meu casamento – disse olhando fixamente para o nada.

-o que foi Sakura?

-não sei... Eu... Ele esteve aqui ontem – tenten sabia a quem a amiga se referia.

- e o que ele queria?

-não disse nada com nada, afinal ele já me disse uma vez quais eram seus sentimentos por mim.

- então esqueça-o e lute por sua felicidade – disse afastando uma mexa dos longos cabelos rosados – Hinata queria ter vindo mas Naruto disse que com aquela barriga enorme só sai acompanhada dele – disse em meio a risos – agora vamos para seu dia de noiva.

Já prontas dirigiram-se ao SPA.

Ela deitava nas fontes termais, com a cabeça escorada e os olhos fechados.

Ele acordava no sofá, levando as mãos ao rosto, deixando uma lagrima escapulir pelo olho descoberto.

Ela sentia as massagens e a animação das pessoas a sua volta, uma animação que não sentia.

Ele entrava no chuveiro, a água quente escorria por seus músculos definidos, deixou o desespero transbordar por seus olhos, pela primeira vez.

Ela já pronta, o vestido tomara que caia o glamour de ser a noiva de um Kage, muitos sorrisos em sua volta, mas sentia falta do seu próprio sorriso, levou com ele ontem pela manha.

Ele estava sentado no Box com o rosto entre as mãos, não pretendia sair dali tão cedo.

Ela entrava no carro, Sasuke ao seu lado segurando sua mão, mal o ouviu murmurar um "vai dar tudo certo".

Ele enrolado na toalha, de súbito, vestiu-se, e sumiu em seu Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu.

Toda Konoha e muitas pessoas de Suna se viravam para as portas da capela ai ouvir a marcha nupcial ao fundo e a porta se abrir, revelando a linda noiva e seu parceiro de caminhada ate o altar, Sasuke.

Ela estava com os olhos marejados, mas não de emoção como todos ali presentes achavam. Observou cada rosto de seus amigos, Naruto com um semblante tranqüilo, Hinata linda com seus 9 meses, Tenten seria tentando mostrar felicidade, Neji impassível como sempre, Ino emocionada ao ver o noivo entrar com sua melhor amiga, Shikamaru olhava para Temari com cara de apaixonado, sorriu levemente feliz por ter mantido contado com seus amigos durante os anos fora. Mas ELE não estava lá. Parou no rosto e no sorriso de Gaara, ele estava muito feliz.

Sasuke deu um beijo terno em sua testa e lhe entregou a seu noivo, se posicionaram em frente ao altar. As palavras do padre pareciam distantes de Sakura, ela as ouvia ao fundo, tudo desde o dia que foi embora passava por sua cabeça.

O que será que ele realmente queria lhe dizer estava visível para ela que queria ela, que correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Mas foi covarde mais uma vez para passar por cima de preconceitos pessoais. Estava certa de que ele não lutaria por ela, ouviu a voz de Gaara ao fundo dizendo sim, e em seguida o padre se dirigiu a ela, era a vez de sua resposta.

Quando abriu a boca para dar a resposta mais mecânica de sua vida, notou uma folha, uma não, elas foram aumentando, estendeu a mão para a frente e a folha pousou suavemente nas delicadas mãos da kunoichi. Um vento irrompeu pela capela e todos voltaram os olhos para onde ele se juntava em espiral com muitas folhas.

Sakura gelou, ouviu Sasuke murmurar para Naruto um "bem na hora" e Naruto responder "ainda bem", mas muitos não entendiam. Sakura se virou de frente para o corredor e de costas para o altar, Viu a figura se materializar a sua frente, abatido, mas ainda assim perfeito e sem mascara. Todos de boca aberta o que ele estaria fazendo ali atrasado no casamento da aluna e sem mascara. Tsunade soltava um suspiro de alivio. Quando Kakashi começou a falar.

- Sei que essa foi à pior hora para tomar a coragem, mas não faça isso Sakura. - Sakura não pode deixar de deixar seu rosto se iluminar o que não passou despercebido por Gaara, que franzia o cenho tentando entender o acontecimento.

- Me de um bom motivo Kakashi? – disse tentando esconder a felicidade de vê-lo ali por ela.

- Por que – ele sorriu carinhosamente, ainda não havia percebido que estava sem mascara – por que eu te amo minha flor. – os olhos de Sakura marejaram instantaneamente, sem perceber esmagou o buquê em suas mãos, mas seu sorriso sumiu ao lembrar-se de Gaara que agora estava virado para o altar.

Sakura se virou de lado para o corredor vendo Gaara de perfil, olhou para ele com tristeza nos olhos. O Kazekage virou para ela com um sorriso triste, porem tenro, acariciou sua face, disse baixo apenas para ela ouvir.

- vá rosada – disse indicando Kakashi com a cabeça – seja feliz... – ela deu um imenso sorriso, um que ele nunca recebeu.

- Obrigado ruivo – disse abraçando-o com força, lhe deu um beijo no rosto, olhou para Tenten que agora sorria, ela virou para Kakashi sorrindo, jogou o buquê em cima de Ino, e correu para os braços de seu ex-sensei e amor.

Kakashi a segurou no colo, e lhe deu o beijo, aquele que deveria ter correspondido há 4 anos atrás, cheio de necessidade, saudade, desejo e o principal amor. Todos observavam a cena, alguns emocionados, outros indignados (os de Suna particularmente, alguns ignorantes de Konoha). Sumiram em meio às folhas do Shunshin de Kakashi e as pétalas de flor de cerejeira do Shunshin de Sakura, como um, que era o que deveriam ser a muitos anos.

-KAZAA – gritava o menino para mãe correndo atrás do amiguinho – o Tatsui-kun não quer me devolver a pipaaa... – dizia correndo atrás do menino de olhos perolados.

- Tatsui da um tempo – disse a morena para o menino – devolve a linha pra ele, Neji, por favor, da um jeito nele?

- deixa tenten – diz Sakura sentada entre as pernas de seu marido, enquanto Neji ralhava com o herdeiro da Bouke – Sakumo, custa emprestar a pipa pra ele um pouco? – o menino olhou para a mãe emburrado e sentou no chão com os braços cruzados.

-pronto a birra... – disse Kakashi rindo da situação.

-é sempre assim eu e Tenten já tentamos tirar da Sayuri, mas não adianta – olhavam ela brincando com a menina de cabelos loiros e olhos perolados.

-Kakashi sensei – dizia o loiro meio emburrado – todos já viram sua cara feia? Por que continua a usar a mascara?

-muito que ele tem cara a feia – Hinata diz no impulso, corando instantaneamente ao próprio comentário com o olhar apavorado de Naruto caindo sobre si. Todos riram muito alto.

-eles cresceram não? – Sasuke com a pequena Maíne nos braços que se espreguiçava mostrando os orbes azuis como os de sua mãe, que estava ao lado de Sasuke sorrindo - Minato e Tatsui já são chunins ... E logo Sakumo fará o teste apenas com seis anos...

Notaram a pequena Aymê se afastar da prima Sayuri e se sentar ao lado de Sakumo, entregando uma flor para o menino ainda emburrado no chão.

-não fique triste Sakumo – deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha do menino que ficou com as faces avermelhadas – se quiser peço para meu primo te devolver a pipa? – Sakumo secou o rosto e se escondeu na copa de uma arvore próxima envergonhado enquanto a menina sorria juntando os dedos feito a mãe quando mais nova.

- NANII – gritou o imperativo Hokage – QUANDO FOI QUE ISSO ACONTECEU – apontou para a filha.

- ora Naruto são apenas crianças – disse Kakashi rindo – amor de criança é inocente.

-espero que os gêmeos sejam como Sakumo e não puxem a personalidade do pai só a aparência – disse como quem desse uma noticia normal.

-NANIII – gritou Kakashi enquanto era abraçado pela esposa que ria junto com o resto de seus amigos, pela repentina noticia.

- finalmente felizes – dizia Godaime olhando suas "crianças" de longe com um exemplar de icha icha nas mãos, nostalgicamente, passando o polegar pela foto no fim de sua capa e deixando uma lagrima escapar. - sei que você também esta... Esteja onde estiver...


End file.
